moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gabrantth/Valdriax Nordrel
"True wickedness is to heed the call of the mighty, while being deaf to the pleas of the meek." - Valdriax speaking to his parents. Description (As seen In-Game) Diligent and meticulous, Valdriax prides himself on having an air of complexity to him that few can understand. He is kind, accomodating and fond of his allies whenever he can be. If he isn't doing his duties as an ambassador, he is most likely trying to educate himself in understanding new and fascinating cultures. Many Nightborne boast their skills, looks or riches, Valdriax struggles to boast at all. Born into nobility and raised by wealthy parents gave the studious mage a good idea of what temptations he wanted to avoid in life. But that same conflict of interests only allowed him to develop disdain for those that considered themselves more important than others. Despite this, Valdriax isn't beyond looking the part of an ambassador, nor a noble scholar. His naturally white hair is well kept, his ears are long and adorned with silver plate and his skin is a brilliant shade of cerulean blue that accentuates his subtle features nicely. Without robes to cover it, the runic markings on his skin fan out into a beautiful flurry of glowing lines. Each line is connected to another, starting from his face which then trails downwards to his neck, chest, stomach, hips, inner thighs and ankles before finally tapering off at his feet. His clothing covers up the majority of what Valdriax likes to keep hidden away. Whilst he isn't exactly lithe, he isn't far from having what some might call a "bookish" build. Just like most Nightborne, the scholar's color of choice is purple. Which is especially prominent in the fabric of his woolen attire. It was no secret that Valdriax disliked acknowledging his looks. Regardless, he is rather handsome for his age and has an endearing self confidence that can drive him to talk to anyone, regardless of how imposing they might look. History (As seen In-Game) Valdriax was no doubt fortunate in his youth, being born to a spellblade and wealthy socialite made him relatively safe while he stayed within Suramar City. But much like a wayward scholar, Valdriax yearned to fulfil a greater calling in life. He quickly saw the differences between himself and his parents and after a difficult few adolescent years, resigned centuries of his life to the solitude of his own abode. Within, he developed his skills as a mage through reading, while also quietly yearning to help his neglected kin. When the rest of the world came to Suramar, Valdriax began to desire far more than just the tales of distant lands. He quickly found himself admiring the larger races of the Horde and Alliance alike. Which meant that once the offer arised, he dutifully came to Orgrimmar. With devotion in his heart and a singular goal to end suffering of every form, Valdriax pledged himself to the Horde. Not to their war efforts, but to those amongst them that he knew needed his help. Category:Celestial Defenders